The Nordic 4 and the FACED family
by I'veLostMyPride
Summary: "I hate you, We hate you!" It hurt, he would try to please them and they would reject him. Eventually something in him just snapped, what point is there in living if nobody liked him? It was so easy to question his existence, too easy...
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Implied attempt at rape, self doubt. OOC Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Finland.

Denmark isn't as strong and happy as he seems to be.

...00...00...

He could no longer handle it, the taunts and their stupid whispers. They could never get enough off the way his face fell after their biting insults, 'Please, stop' was all he could think with his head tilted downwards, towards the floor as they constantly mocked him, berated him when all he wanted was their acceptance. And when he looked in the mirror, he could see, he could see the way his eyes showed the shattered look of a person broken beyond repair… and it was all the rest of the Nordic's fault. It was a simple fact, Denmark, one of the most happy nations you could ever meet was shattered beyond repair and no one could fix him now.

They had said it again.

"You're not one of us. You don't belong with any of us!"

It took all of Denmark's energy and will to keep up his mask of happiness. And the whispers, the whispers had started again, loud and clear, _you don't belong, you're all alone, nobody will ever like you._ 'No, stop telling me, I do belong, they just don't mean it!' It was getting hard to convince himself that the voices were wrong when the other Nordics so clearly showed their disgust of Denmark.

Norway had pulled his tie again."Hurry up you stupid idiot, the meeting is starting."

"Aw, Norge, slow down" Denmark whined in a childish tone.

"H'rry up, y'u abs'le i'ot!" Sweden snapped.

The comment made Denmark lose his smile momentarily, but he quickly recovered and smirked mischievously.

"Take a break Sverige! You getting a bit stiff in those old bones huh?" he snickered and skipped ahead towards Norway, leaving Sweden angry.

The Nordics had arrived to the meeting and it was… chaos. England had already started a fight with France, Italy was bugging Germany into getting pasta. America was off arguing with Russia, this left China to try and stop the Cold war from happening again. Turkey and Greece were arguing about who deserved Japan more, this meant Japan was occupied and well the rest, Denmark just wanted to gloss over.

Needless to say, if you walked in you would want to immediately walk away hoping that the image was washed away with brain bleach.

Norway snapped at the blonde impatiently. "Come on!"

Denmark strided ahead of the others and took a seat in an unoccupied area of the long table. As the others sat, Germany slammed his hands on the table to gain the attention back towards the world issues.

"Quiet! We are here to discuss issues not behave like children. America, you are hosting the meeting start us off!"Said nation stumbled towards the front of the table.

"Alright,"He cheerfully started. "As the hero, I think we should build a huge robot that-"

England cut off the man with a frustrated tone. "Oh right as if that would work, you git!"

This set off the whole meeting into chaos, by the time it was Denmark's turn, he stood and Norway pulled him down and snarled, "Oh please, you're like America, you won't have any good solutions."

"B-but you don't know that." Denmark protested.

Iceland rolled his eyes, "Please, we can all say that you can never think of any good ideas."

Denmark's lips twitched and he averted his eyes from the other Nordics.

Taking the lead, Finland stood and said, "Denmark is passing on his turn, it's Su-san's turn"

As Sweden stood, Denmark slumped in his seat and fidgeted, looking anywhere but the other nations.

...00...00...

The meeting had ended and the Nordics were returning to their homes when Denmark piped up, "Why didn't you guys let me speak at the meeting?"

Without the other nations around, the rest of the nordics had quickly dropped their front.

"As if you need to even speak, anything you say is stupid!" Iceland snapped, the others nodded.

"Not everything I say is stupid!" he protested indignantly.

Finland laughed harshly and spat."That's what you think, this just proves your ego is big!"

They had turned and went up ahead of Denmark, leaving him behind, _just like they did before and they will do it again!_ 'Shut up, they won't leave me, I am part of them, we're family!'.

...00...00...

Denmark lived alone, after the other nordics had left him, he had a cabin created in the Silkeborgskovene forest.

The cabin was quite small with only one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. The house seemed plain with a couch and tv in the living room. The bedroom though had a comfy dark blue bed, a full body mirror, and had lengths of thin strings leading from one side of the room to another, each string had several pictures clipped on to them with clothespins.

The pictures each had moments of captured happiness from all of the nations. A rare moment of Germany smiling, to South Italy grinning with Spain, it even had Russia hugging his sisters. Denmark was able to capture the meaning of living with his secret habit, nobody knew about his ability to capture moments using the camera, nobody even knew he took pictures, it was his secret hobby and he loved it. And even though he would never admit it, he sometimes felt that if he looked at the happiness others had, maybe, just maybe he could be happy.

Denmark had decided it was a good time to go out."Maybe I could drink my problems away." he said bitterly.

As he slipped into a black skinny jean along with a long sleeved navy blue shirt, he put on a black cap, a dark gray scarf and took his signature black jacket along with his camera hoping to catch a few good moments. Locking the door behind him, he felt uneasy. 'Something is going to go wrong...'

Denmark entered a bar in Copenhagen, it was quite popular, but it was early, not many people were there. The bar only had a few scruffy men that Mathias immediately avoided. He sat in a small corner and ordered a beer. When he looked up, and took a glance at the suspicious looking men, they sniggered and talked. A moment later one of the men staggered his way towards Mathias and slammed his hands on the table. Mathias observed him, he smelled like ash from the cigarette in his mouth and he had dark clothes.

"Hey der temmelig dreng," the man drawled. "Du ønsker at ge ud herfra og har nogle sjove?"

Denmark frowned. "Jeg har det fint, vil du venligst lade mig alene?"

The man narrowed his eye and leaned closer towards Denmark."Jeg er bange for jeg kan ikke gøre det."

Mathias glanced around, the bar tender was outside trying to get some rowdy teens out of the building, the only people left were the suspicious men. He was alone on this one. 'Shit, what do I do? A nation can never hurt his people, but I can't let these guys get to me' as Denmark tried to think of a way to escape, the men surrounded him and Denmark realized that there was no way out.

One of the men grabbed his arm and dragged him out the back alleyway as the others followed.

"Være en god dreng , og ikke ulydige ... eller du får problemer."

Mathias' eyes darted around for a way out but the men surrounding him had completely blocked his exits, the alley was dark and there was nobody on the streets, 'I'm screwed' he concluded.

The man holding his wrists together chuckled,"Der er ingen måde for dig at, give op."

Mathias chuckled nervously and bit his lip. "Vente! Kan vi skal du tale om det?"

The men exchanged looks and turned back to him, "Ingen."

They slammed him against the alley wall and held his wrists above his head, Mathias squirmed."Giv slip! Slip mig!"

One of the men leaned in towards his face and breathed against his neck, Mathias stiffened and clenched against the cold concrete wall, this situation was all too familiar and he had to get **away, No, stop!** He had to stop thinking of all, the pain afterwards and how it **hurt.**

Denmark whimpered and the men snickered, "Vær venlig at stoppe! Venligst stoppe det , jeg beder dig!"

Suddenly they were thrown off of him and he crouched down, curling into a ball and rocked back and forth. He sobbed. It had been all too familiar, the laughter and how they found enjoyment in his fear.

"Mathias?" the soft tone in the familiar yet unfamiliar voice called him out of his reverie and he slowly lifted his head up to the blurry figure in front of him. As he wiped away his tears he realized the person was a fellow nation.

"France?!"

...00...00...

Translations:

H'rry up, y'u abs'le i'ot!- "Hurry up you absolute idiot!"

Sverige- Sweden in Danish

Apologies that the Danish is wrong, I blame Google translate.

Hey der temmelig dreng,-"Hey there pretty boy,"

Du ønsker at ge ud herfra og har nogle sjove?- "do you want to get out of here and have some fun?"

Jeg har det fint, vil du venligst lade mig alene?- "I'm fine, would you please leave me alone?"

Jeg er bange for jeg kan ikke gøre det.- "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Være en god dreng , og ikke ulydige ... eller du får problemer.- "Be a good boy and don't disobey... or you'll get trouble."

Der er ingen måde for dig at, give op.- There is no way out for you, give up."

Vente! Kan vi skal du tale om det?- "Wait! Can we please talk about this?"

Ingen- "No"

Giv slip! Slip mig!- "Let go! Let go of me!"

Vær venlig at stoppe! Venligst stoppe det , jeg beder dig!- "Please stop! Please stop it, I beg of you!"

...00...00...

Why are the rest of the Nordics OOC?:

Because of the violent history between Denmark and the others, they've acted mean towards him. Over time, it eventually became a habit and they don't realize that they are being mean to Denmark.

I am reuploading chapters in every story I have to fix the typos and explain things. However, I am sorry if I still have typos, I read quickly and sometimes, I miss small mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

"..."= what they're saying

'...'= what they are thinking

…= Point of view changing

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

...00...00...

France's POV

France was bored, bugging England had been amusing as always, but he felt bored afterwards. So naturally when the security guard from Denmark told him of a bar in Copenhagen, he thought, 'Why not?'. And that was how he found himself trying to calm down a obviously upset Denmark. The poor man was sobbing and holding himself after France threw the disgusting men crowding him away.

"Mathias" he crooned in a soft tone.

Being loud would startle him, and after the event that just happened, well who knows how he would react. This man ruled over Sweden, Sweden! It was obvious he didn't go around proclaiming himself the king of Northern Europe for nothing, Denmark was powerful.

Anyways, France shook away his thoughts, "Danemark tu vas bien?" he asked softly.

Denmark's eyes fogged over again as he started muttering, "Jeg er ked af , du jeg er ked af , bedes!"

Ah, of course! The other Nordics might be able to help him! France scrounged through the Danish man's pockets and grabbed his phone, Norge! It must be Norway, Denmark always calls him that name, as he pressed the call symbol, France eyed the unconscious men, what shameful actions, it was even worse that they were trying to rape their own nation.

"What do you want, you drittsekk?" The annoyed tone of one norwegian man trilled through the phone.

"Ahh, Norway, it is so nice to talk with you, but I am afraid I have, ahh... some bad news."

The man snapped."Well spit it out, and why are you using Denmark's phone?!"

France twitched, and laughed nervously."Well, Denmark has encountered some trouble, will you please come and take him with you?"

Surely the man would help his brother, right?

Norway snarled, "I've had enough, he is always picking fights and getting drunk, I am not picking up for that idiot this time!"

...Well that answered his question, France protested, "But-"

There was a long beep, Norway had hanged up. France looked down, Denmark had pulled up his knees and put his head between them as if to protect himself… what would he do now?

France carried the man bridal style while he went to the bartender and asked if he knew where he lived, it turned out that Denmark was a regular and the bartender and he were friends. Mark (the bartender) had told him that Denmark lived in a small cabin in the Silkeborgskovene forest. As France walked to a bus station, he wondered why Denmark would live in such a secluded place and so far away from his capital, most nations never lived far from their capital. Yet Denmark lived three hours away from his capital!

The bus ride was long and awkward, Denmark had long since fallen asleep and holding him had attracted plenty of stares. While walking through the forest, France began to realize why Denmark lived in such a secluded place. Although it was far away from Copenhagen, it was peaceful and offered a place to let you think and calm down from the outside world, 'Technology' France realized, it has taken over the world.

Denmark shifted in his arms and cuddled closer to his chest, 'He's like a small child!' France smiled, the way Denmark cuddled close to him reminded him of Canada. It felt nice. As France entered the cabin he turned on the lights and observed the room, he noted that it was rather plain, 'I thought someone like Denmark would have a very colorful place, strange'. France entered the bedroom and set Denmark on the bed, he turned on the lights and gasped quietly. There were photos hanging everywhere, as he looked closer he realized they all focused on the other nations, 'How was he able to sneak photos and at such good angles?!'

"Mon dieu!" he rasped.

They were angled so perfectly and the lighting was excellent, you would be able to see the person clearly. He took one random photo off and scrutinized it, America had his eyes closed in undeniable delight as he drinked a steaming coffee. France remembered it was just yesterday, America had bought a starbucks and was savoring, he was boasting quite happily about how being the hero meant that he had the best coffee. France clipped the photo back on to the string and turned to the sleeping nation.

"It seems you have some secrets we still don't know, Denmark."

...00...00...

France awoke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight in his eyes, he groaned and covered his face with his hands. He stood and looked around confused, then the memories came back to his mind, the bus ride, the men, the photos, and Denmark! The man turned on the spot and looked around, Denmark was still sleeping on the bed. The sunlight filtered through the open window and shown on the tall blonde haired man's face, he didn't seem to bothered at all about it and slept on. 'The sunlight, it makes him look almost angelic' France concluded as he regarded Denmark. 'He would probably be hungry, it didn't seem like he ate anything the night before', France walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he contemplated what the meal should be before he grabbed jam and the croissants in the back of the fridge. As he heated the croissants, he began to make coffee. The microwave dinged and he took the hot croissants out.

...00...00...

Denmark's POV

Denmark woke up to the smell of jam, bread, and coffee. 'Weird, I never had any visitors'. As he sat up on his bed, he remembered what had happened the night before. Denmark's eyes widened and he gripped his hair, he couldn't believe it, his own citizens, his own! They tried to hurt him! He slumped and bit his lip, his own people tried to rape him… and he could not bring himself to hate them. _See, your even your own people are just trying to use you! Nobody truly likes you one bit. They hate you, give up, what is the point of trying to live if nobody likes you!_ ' **Shut up, shut up, shut up, you're lying!'**

"Ah! You're awake!" France had stepped into the room and cried out when he saw Denmark had woken up.

"Come on, I have a breakfast prepared for you!"

"Breakfast? You were the one cooking?" Denmark asked.

France frowned, insulted. "Of course, who do you take me for, angleterre?"

Denmark laughed. "Ha, Ha, Ha! No, sorry France!"

He plastered a fake smile on his face and jumped up cheerfully. "Hurry up slowpoke, I'm hungry!"

Denmark leaped past France and skipped to the kitchen, he took a seat on the table that was set up and began eating. France frowned, but he hurried over to stand near the doorway, waiting for Denmark to finish.

As Denmark cleaned the dishes, a phone rang.

France's eyes widened and he mumbled,"Err- that's my phone, sorry I'll have to take it."

"That's okay!" Denmark exclaimed cheerfully.

France went to Denmark's living room and held the phone to his ear. Noise exploded from it.

"Where are you, you bloody frog!"

"Hey France, dude, where are you?'

"Um… Papa? Where have you been, eh?"

France paled, it was England, America and Canada… crap.

...00...00...

Translations:

"Danemark tu vas bien?"- Denmark are you alright?

"Jeg er ked af , du jeg er ked af , bedes!"- I'm sorry, please I'm sorry, please!

Drittsekk - Asshole

"Mon dieu!" - My god!

Angleterre - England


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thanks to those that commented or looked at my story, it means a lot to me!

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ;)

Denmark's POV

As France left the kitchen, Denmark looked down at the floor and threw away his mask. He frowned as the voices started again, _really, did you really think that France cares, He doesn't._ 'The voices were right' Denmark realized, they were right, if the Nordics don't care then France surely would not. He crept to the doorway of the living room and put his ear near the door, France's voice filtered through the door, "No… I did not run away Angleterre, I just- ah I mean… well… alright, I'll come home soon." _See, he doesn't care, he said he's going home_ _he won't care about what you think._ Denmark fidgeted and his eyes grew glassy, 'Their right, France is leaving, it was stupid to hope he would stay longer, I'll be all alone again.' He thought bitterly.

France's POV

England ranted, and ranted, and ranted. When he finally finished, France smiled widely and chirped, "Well Angleterre, I will be home soon! I am just in Denmark!" England asked, shocked, "What?! Why are you in Denmark, you git?' France looked around and lowered his voice to answer, "One of the security guards from Denmark recommend a bar in Copenhagen, I went to see what it was like and I, England it was terrible, the men, they surrounded him and- I j-just." As France stuttered, England said, "France calm down, I can't tell what you are talking about." France took a deep breath and started again, "It turns out that the bar I went to had Denmark as a regular and I heard some noise in an alley, so I went towards it and I found some men trying to rape Denmark, and worse they were danish!" England gasped, a nation cannot hurt his people, they could harm other people of different nationalities, this was why most nations fought in wars, but never in civil ones. The nations represented the people, if they hurt one of their people it was the same as trying to self-harm. France looked up at the ceiling and said, "England, I'm worried about Denmark, I mean what if he's traumatized about this?" He lowered his voice again and also added in, "You know what happened to… America." England screeched, "Shut up, Shut up. We agreed to never talk about this!" France flinched and said in a soothing tone, "Alright, alright, I won't talk about… it. But I really am worried about Denmark and the other Nordics don't seem like they want to help him." England was silent for a moment before he stated his opinion, "I think we should invite him over to stay with us." France raised an eyebrow and questioned England, "What do you mean?" England bristled and snapped, "Well obviously nobody is watching over him, we can invite him over and watch over him, besides it's almost Christmas, we could say that we wanted to celebrate with him. You know how America is, always saying how the more the merrier." France contemplated the idea, Denmark seemed lonely and might jump at a chance to have company and with the idea about it being close to Christmas… it could work! he grinned, "Why Angleterre, that is a great idea, but we need to know if America and Canada would agree." England started, "You bloody idiot, remember the plans we had for the next few days, America and Canada are visiting ( **cough** more barged into **cough** ) at my house for the Christmas preparations, I can just go and ask them! Err- give me a minute." France waited for a moment before he heard voices through the phone, "Alright, the more the merrier dudes!", "Eh? alright, but he better agree that Hans Island is mine!", France smirked, Canada was always fighting over that small island with Denmark, it was no surprise he would make that comment. he called through the phone, "Angleterre, are you finished?", England reciprocated, "Patience you git, and yes they agreed in inviting Denmark." France smiled, "Excellent, well I'll come soon, I just need to ask Denmark if he would agree!", "Ask me what?" France turned, Denmark was standing at the doorway of the living room, "Well? What did you want to ask me?" he demanded. France hung up on England, and answered, "Well, I would like to invite you to the Christmas reunion I am having with Angleterre and Amérique, and Canada" Denmark's eyes widened, "Invite me!? I-I we-well, um…" He stuttered and trailed off. France waited with baited breath.

Apologies that this is short, but me being me, I love cliffhangers!

I found this oddly realistic picture of Denmark, here's the link!

1883543


	4. Chapter 4

I checked the last chapter and I realized that the link was lost, sorry, you might not be able to find it then, but the picture was on zerochan, so if you search zerochan and realistic Denmark, you might get the picture. The number for the picture is #1883543

Anyways, I promise this chapter will be longer!

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ;)

Denmark's POV

'Should I accept or not? I mean, if I do I won't be lonely, but if I do, I might be barging in on the family reunion. I could just go to the other Nordics though" _Why should you accept, he's obviously doing this out of pity for you!_ 'It's right, France is probably doing this out of pity for me.' He thought dejectedly. "Please Denmark, I think that Amérique wanted to discuss something with you, so coming might get it over with." France begged (and lied a bit), Denmark caved in, "Alright", 'Besides' he thought, 'America wants to tell me something, I might as well get it over with'

France beamed at Denmark and shouted, "Excellent! Get packing, you will be staying for at least two weeks with us!", "Wait! Where are we even going to stay at?" Denmark questioned, "Well!" France said, enthusiastically, "We will stay with England at a house he has in London!" Denmark nodded, "Alright, I'll start packing."

They rode by bus and ferry through, Germany, Netherlands, France, and Belgium. By the time they made it to London in England, they had been traveling for at least 13 hours! "Finally!" Denmark exclaimed and added, "We made it!" The duo walked up to the rather large house and rang the doorbell. Denmark heard and unfamiliar classic song play throughout the house, thundering footsteps echoed and the door opened to reveal a blonde haired man with glasses and a bomber jacket. He was America. America grinned and exclaimed, "Dudes you made it" He took a bite out of the burger he was holding and pulled both France and Denmark through the door. As america started rambling about how the preparations were going, Denmark observed the hallway he was in. The walls were painted in a light cream color, it had several picture frames hanged around. Each were from different time time periods. One, Denmark noted closely, had to have been from around 1944 when the 2nd world war was close to ending, the allies were each standing side by side, covered in grime and what seemed to be blood. although tired, they were grinning, 'It must have been after D-Day' Denmark concluded, France was covered in heavy bandages, while the others managed to look less like they were going to die.

France's POV

As Denmark looked at the pictures framed on the walls, France immediately jumped at the chance to tell America why Denmark truly came to visit, his face turned from cheerful to serious as he started to explain the situation to America, "has England told you why we truly invited Denmark?" America nodded and responded,"Yeah, those dudes were not cool." France lowered his voice even more and said, "America, I said that you wanted him to come because you wanted to discuss something, can you talk to him convince him that you really did needed to talk with him?", America furrowed his eyebrows, but he nodded, "Alright I'll think of something." They heard footsteps and turned around, Denmark had come back from walking down the (very long) hallway and asked as he motioned to his two large duffle bags, "Um, is there a place where I can place my bags?" America adopted his grin and answered, "Sure man, there is a guest room, let me lead you to it." France caught on, and thought of an excuse to leave, "Er, I'll just go to the kitchen to check if Angleterre has decided he should cook, we wouldn't want to get food poisoning now." As he hurried to the kitchen he grinned, and called, "Angleterre I'm home, come and give me a kiss!". a shout retorted, "Shut up you bloody frog!"

America's POV

America rambled as he walked down the hallway with Denmark, "So Denmark, dude, I kinda wanted to discuss something with you, um it has something to do with your antidepressants." Denmark twitched and retorted, "What, so I'm second in the nation that uses the most antidepressants, we are trying to fix that!" America hesitated, but continued gently, "Well I was just worried that's all and I also thought that since you have a slight economic um, issue, I thought that we could help you." America watched as Denmark bit his lip and tried to defend himself, "I'm fine, I don't need any help!" America nodded and said, "Alright… Well dude, we should start thinking off presents for all the other nations!"

Denmark's POV

Denmark pasted a grin on his face and vigorously nodded, America beamed and said, "We can start planning what gifts we can give to all the other nations with France and Canada, not England, he's not good at this stuff." Denmark laughed at the comment and placed his duffle bags down in the guest room. America walked out the door and called, "If you need something just scream my name!", "Alright" Denmark responded. He closed the door and looked at the room. It was nice, the walls were painted a light mint green. The floor had a carpet that was beige colored, the bed was queen sized and colored white and black. The right side of the room had a birch wood drawer and a rectangular mirror that was mosaic. It also had another doorway that lead to a small bathroom. The left side of the room had a large window with black curtains that showed a great view of the city. Next to the window was a large birch desk that had a lamp on it. The chair was also birch, When Denmark looked up, he noticed that the lights were balls (Ikea's Death Star lamp) that were held up by string, when the the string that held it was pulled, the ball would open to reveal the light. Denmark took his duffle bags and placed them on the desk, he took out his clothes and sorted them into the drawer. After he finished he turned and walked out the door, then he realized that he didn't know where to go, 'Oh crap.' he thought, "Are you lost?" He turned, it was Canada.

Canada's POV

Canada watched as Denmark jumped, startled and turned to face him. "Canada, how nice to see you." he said. Canada smiled shyly and hid his face behind his polar bear, Kumakichi… or something. "It's nice to see you too, Denmark." he whispered. Even if this was the man he always fought with over Hans island, he had to be kind. "Do you need some help getting around?" The shy man questioned, He could get why, the house was rather large with 6 rooms, a living room, kitchen, attic, and basement! The house had 3 hallways, the first was the hallway that you saw when you opened the front door, it had doorways that lead to the kitchen (to the left), the basement (at the very end of the hall), and the living room (on the right side of the hall). Then there was a staircase that was near the living room (it was also on the right side of the hall). It lead up, when you went up there were two more halls one to the left and the other to the right, each had 3 rooms down them. Denmark's room was in the very end of the right hallway up the stairs. Denmark laughed, and responded, "Yeah, it seems I am lost." Canada smiled gently, "Alright, I'll lead you to the kitchen, it's time for dinner anyways." Denmark grinned, and thanked him. As they went to the kitchen, America ran by screaming, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Denmark looked on confused as the american ran and one certain british man chased him screaming, "Take it back, they're not edible rocks!", Canada sighed and answered the unspoken question, "It seems that America insulted England's scones… again.", "Again?" Denmark questioned, Canada grimaced, "You don't want to know." A voice resonated behind them, "Ah, you're all here, now let us eat!"

England's POV

England was angry at America. 'How dare he insult my scones, they're delicious!' he thought indignantly. When France arrived, he insisted on cooking instead of England, England had to admit though that France could really cook, added with America's help, the meal was fantastic. France and America had created several flavorful dishes. Mashed potatoes with pork chops, french normandy onion soup, collard greens with bacon, cheese with fruits, creamy grits, and for dessert; chocolate mousse, mud pie("That is a terrible name!", "No it isn't Iggy!"), and cheesecake! It seemed almost like a competition on who could cook more dishes for dinner. But England's focus was not on the meal at hand, no, it was on Denmark. The man, although he was a loud git, did not deserve what had almost happened to him the day before. By the time the meal had ended and the dishes were washed, everyone was stuffed and sleepy. America yawned, "Well good night dudes." England, France and Canada went to the left hall and America and Denmark went to the right hallway.

America's POV

America was soundly asleep, when it started. The screams had started and he bolted up. They were like the screams of the men traumatized men in world war two, they could never forget the horrible images and the people they witnessed die haunted their minds. He bolted upright and scramble around for his glasses, "Ah shit!" he cursed, it was 1:00 am. He ran out the room and looked around for the source of the screams, it came from Denmark's room.

I think this is longer? Oh well, anyways, Denmark is the country that is rated 2nd for the most people that take antidepressants, they are only beaten by Iceland. They are also having economic issues that may continue for a while. America said he was trying to help because America and Denmark have one of the longest standing alliance, so he was thinking that with their alliance, he might be able to help Denmark. D-Day is short for the Invasion of Normandy, Northern France was taken over by the germans in world war 2, the Invasion of Normandy happened when the Western Allied forces decided to take back Northern France. It was at least one dozen nations against Germany, eventually the Western Allied forces won and Northern France was taken back. This was one of the biggest battles between the axis and the allies, some others being the Battle of Stalingrad and the Battle of Berlin.


	5. Chapter 5

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

Thanks to Steampunk Slytherin and Danernes mark for your help!

Warnings: Denmark is going to have some sad and fluffy moments with America, watch out and prepare your tissues! Also, America is Multilingual!

America's POV

America kicked down the door and looked at the bed, Denmark laid in it screaming and crying. "Undskyld, undskyld, vær sød ikke at slå mig!" (Please, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!), he shrieked, America rushed to the flailing man and climbed on top of him, holding him down and cooed, "Slap af, ingen har tænkt sig at slå dig, slap af" (Calm down, nobody is going to hurt you, calm down) , Denmark's eyes fluttered open and his eyes darted around the room, they settled on America's figure and he went limp, cuddling against America. America started humming, the time passed as they sat holding each other in the bed. England and the others were still asleep, he noted, they were heavy sleepers, not even bombs could wake them up, it was no wonder. America stood as Denmark started to fall asleep again, the teary eyed man immediately sat up, "Forlad mig ikke, jeg vil ikke være alene igen" ("Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again."),he rasped, America nodded, surprised and climbed back into the bed and back under the warm covers. He held Denmark between his arms and answered, "Jeg vil ikke forlade dig, jeg lover at jeg vil blive hos dig" (I won't leave, I promise I'll stay with you.). Denmark sighed, satisfied and fell back asleep burrowing into the other man's side, 'What a day' America though, 'What a day'.

Denmark's POV

Denmark woke up to cooing and whispers, "Angleterre they look so cute together, do you think we can get them to go on a date with each other?", "Shush you frog, another comment like that and you're paying for the bloody broken door!", "I think we should get them to go on a date, eh? Kumamaka agrees, right Kumachika?", "Who are you?". "Come on, let's go, they'll wake up later", the sounds of agreements filled the air. The door slammed and then there was silence. Denmark opened his eyes and they widened further when he saw America's face in front of his. They were huddled together, their legs tangled, America held Denmark in his arms. His face flushed, this was not expected, he was about to shake the other blonde awake when he froze, the sleeping nation had pulled him closer and buried his face in Denmark's hair, the hot air blew on his hair. 'It was nice and peaceful' he thought, Denmark's eyes once again fluttered shut and he slipped into sleep, shuffling closer to the other nation.

America's POV

As America's eyes flickered open, he remembered what happened the night before and looked down, Denmark was pressed against him, softly snoring. He smiled, Denmark, he realized looked very cute. He shook the thought away, 'Why had he thought that?', "Hey, wake up Denmark" He murmured to the dozing nation. Denmark groaned and drowsy nation looked at America and blushed, he scrambled away and asked, "Why are you here?" America chuckled deeply and responded, "Don't you remember what happened last night?", Denmark tilted his head to the side as he tried to recall what had happened, then his eyes darkened. "I'm sorry, for waking you up." he meekly said. America frowned and protested, "No, you shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't your fault you had a bad dream.", Denmark looked at the other nation in doubt, "I mean it!" America said.

Denmark's POV

 _He doesn't mean it._ 'He might, he stayed with me last night, so he might mean what he said' Denmark mentally retorted, _did you see what he was going to do before he decided to stay, and did you hear the others come running to help you? NO! America wanted to leave you and the others don't care enough to even come and see what all the commotion is all about!_ Denmark faltered, 'What if it's right?' he questioned himself. Denmark eyed the intense look coming from the the sky blue orbs that stared at him and spat bitterly, "You don't mean it!", He averted his eyes from the other blonde, "I do, I truly mean it!" America said earnestly. Denmark denied it, he refused to believe the truth in front of him, "No, you don't!" He tried to run. He failed, America launched himself at the other nation and held him down in the bed, "Let go!" Denmark struggled, "No, I won't let go, unless you believe me!" America held his wrists with one hand and grabbed his face with the other, forcing him to look into the vivid blue irises, they only held truth, this was no lie. America breathed heavily and exhaled, he started, "I mean it, it wasn't your fault, I don't blame you." suddenly it wasn't about the dream, it was about the Nordics leaving him, hating him, never forgetting what he did when was younger. It was about the men, how they tried to rape him, how he couldn't bring himself to hate them, and how **he could never seem to fight back, against the Nordic's hate, against the voices in his mind, against the men that almost took away a part of him still innocent.** His eyes watered and he started to sob uncontrollably. America's eyes softened and he held on to the crying nation like the night before. Denmark clung to him as if he were a lifeline.

By the time Denmark had cleaned up, it was 11:00 am, so the others decided to have brunch. America lied to the three nations, He and Denmark had woken at 9:00 in the morning and had the argument (and the crying fest). They lied and said that they slept until it was 10:40. Denmark changed into his signature long black jacket, under it he wore a black plaid shirt. He also wore a dark navy blue scarf, a black vest, and black skinny jeans. Denmark grabbed his camera, hoping that he could capture a few moments of the FACE family… or that was at least what Hungary called them. Denmark walked down the stairs and waited with America as the others were still getting ready. America smiled gently at the other nation and said, "You okay?", Denmark grinned back, "Yeah, I'm doing better now." America nodded, satisfied. Suddenly a loud voice echoed from the upper floor, "Angleterre, wait, I need to fix my hair and I need to-", the British man cut France off, "Hurry up you git!" Canada walked down the stairs, England followed closely behind him, pulling France with him… by the ear. France wailed, "Angleterre, you have no care for your look!" he also added to himself(rather loudly), "No wonder your eyebrows are like caterpillars.", "What!?" The British man shouted at the french man. As they started to argue, the others looked on amused.

When they (finally) arrived to the restaurant they had a reservation at (Denmark suspected it was France's doing), they were seated at a side of the building which had a large window, it showed the streets and the people walking around, all of them relaxing.

The waitress came to collect their orders, she fluttered her eyelashes and lowered her voice in an imitation of what was supposed to be seductive. Denmark hated her immediately, she had several layers of makeup on her face and she looked at each of them with beady eyes, her eyes immediately glossed over any of the other nations to settle on him. Uh Oh.

America's POV

The waitress almost made him laugh when she walked over to them, she was like a clown! Dressed in the uniform looked terrible on her, she had unbuttoned almost all the buttons and she wore so many layers of makeup! Then she took all their orders in a low voice that made the situation all the more comical. That was until she settled her eyes on Denmark, Mathias looked uncomfortably on at her as she leaned very close into his face and fluttered her eyelashes at him, "May I take your order please?" she crooned, Mathias laughed nervously and answered, "Um, can I have a coffee?" She smiled and blinked several times before answering, "Of course, and I'll order it, **extra sweet to**." Mathias leaned away from her slightly and nodded. The waitress walked away to bring the orders and America immediately started to scowl at her. 'How dare she! Come to his Denmark like that!' He stopped and blinked, surprised, "Wait, his Denmark? Since when did he get that idea?'

The waitress had come back with their orders, as she gave america his sweet tea, she tilted her tray just slightly to the side, but it was enough. The coffee that Denmark had ordered spilled all over his black vest and scarf. Luckily, Mathias had taken off his jacket when he took a seat, so it was unharmed, the vest and scarf however were not. The waitress faked a frown and walked over to him, "Oh, I'm so sorry! It was an accident." She fretted and insisted he took off his vest and scarf. The plaid shirt was also splattered with some coffee, this made it stick to his skin and that left no imagination. The shirt allowed the waitress to see his figure which was rather petite. He had small shoulders and pretty collar bones. His figure was similar to that of a fragile beauty that could break, added with his rather tall height, Denmark was an attractive man… for both genders. The waitress' eyes seem to glint in the light and trailed her fingers down Denmark's arms as she apologized, "I'm so, so sorry!" Denmark smiled, and responded, "It's okay." America twitched, he took off his bomber jacket and walked up to Denmark, "Here, use this" he said as he draped it over the coffee covered blonde.

The coffee had dried off, leaving behind stains. Denmark sat next to America and looked surprised when the american draped one arm over his shoulder. The waitress had come back and glared at America, he smirked,it was on!

Poor, poor Denmark. He's is being fought over by America and a really bad waitress!

Also, me being me means that I like to ask random questions, so I want you guys to make a list of ten languages that you don't know at all, but want to learn fluently!

1)Danish

2)Dutch

3)Russian

4)German

5)Swedish

6)Japanese

7)Latin American spanish

8)Punjabi

9) Mandarin

10) Canadian French


	6. Chapter 6

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

Warnings: One really terrible waitress! Lots of Denmark thinking about what has happened to him.

Denmark's POV

America rested one arm on Denmark's shoulder as the waitress leaned into the coffee stained nation's face. Her breasts were sticking out of the shirt she wore, Denmark bit his lip and leaned back slightly as she seemed to stick them in his face. America inhaled sharply, but his eyes held a mischievous glint as he pulled Denmark closer to him. Alfred took the fork Denmark held in his hand and grinned, "Are you hungry?" he asked. Denmark subtly pouted, "Yes, so give me back my fork!" he protested. America leaned towards his face and whispered, "I'll just have to feed you." Denmark's eyes widened and he blushed, the other nations pretended not to notice (much). France's eyes narrowed and he seemed to smirk in a very perverted way… England elbowed him sharply and poked Canada. The three smirked as the american across them fed the danish man, the waitress glared but gave up, the image that America intended to project was seen, Denmark was gay and supposedly dating America. Of course Denmark was completely oblivious to all of it.

The 2 weeks had passed as if time were flying, but it wasn't boring! The 5 nations had shopped and gotten presents that they sent (Note: America did not send Russia a porn book at all! Or did he? Whatever) to all the other nations. But now it was time for Denmark to go home, although he was happy the voices had seemed to intensify and would often appear, Denmark had tried not to resort to the occasional… pill during the visit, but sometimes he just had to, of course not all of his happiness was artificial, he just needed help in cheering up sometimes.

The radio was playing and the song reminded him of his situation. His eyes glassed as he tried not to compare himself to the song.

 _ **In the crowd alone**_

 _ **And every second passing reminds me I'm not whole**_

He was not whole, not without his family

 _ **Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drone**_

 _ **Unknown, unknown**_

The noise of the city was so different from his lonely, empty house

 _ **Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts**_

 _ **Buying happy from shopping carts**_

His heart was empty and so were his eyes, he never had happiness, at least true happiness, the little white pills kept him… cheerful

 _ **Nothing but time to kill**_

 _ **Sipping life from bottles**_

he had all the time in the world to mourn his lost, and he would mourn with his alcohol.

 _ **Tight skin, bodyguards**_

 _ **Gucci down the boulevard**_

 _ **Cocaine, dollar bills**_

they were illegal, but if he ran out of pills, he could rely on drugs

 _ **And**_

 _ **My happy little pill**_

 _ **Take me away**_

'Take me away from the world'

 _ **Dry my eyes**_

'Stop my crying'

 _ **Bring color to my skies**_

The world was all gray

 _ **My sweet little pill**_

 _ **Tame my hunger**_

'I'm hungry for happiness'

 _ **Lie within**_

He lies to himself sometimes, he manages to convince himself that they'll come back

 _ **Numb my skin**_

'I don't want to feel any more'

It was time to repeat the cycle

Now you're probably thinking, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! Well Denmark is hiding the fact that he is taking drugs, antidepressants, and drinking alcohol. So I thought, that since he is hiding it to the other nations, maybe it could be like he is also hiding the fact to you guys. Sorry :( The song is not mine, it is actually by Troye Sivan, the name of the song is called Happy Little Pill. Also, Denmark is partially influenced by his people, so the people that want to take antidepressants are influencing him to want to take antidepressants, I kinda think that this happens with the other nations, the antidepressants are or seem weak to Denmark, so he resorts to drugs and alcohol as well.


	7. Chapter 7

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

Warnings: Lots of feels, both sad and good! I think this is going to be worst than the other chapters, therefor you need a box of tissues, just in case!

France's POV

It started as a sniffle then it progressed to a sob. France glanced to the closed door, 'Was Denmark crying?'. He gently opened the door, a song was playing on the radio and it was not very happy sounding, as he peeked through the door, France caught a glimpse of what was was holding his head in his hands as he sat on the floor, his back against the doors and his knees bent up. The elbows of his arms were rested on his kneecaps as he continued to stare down at the floor, hiccuping. The tears dripped down his face as he sobbed and France walked through the door, "Ma petite Danemark, ce qui est faux?"(My petite Denmark, what is wrong?) he whispered to the younger nation. Denmark wiped his eyes and he stood, "Nothing" he responded, emotionless. As the nation stood, France caught a flash of something white in his hands, his curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "What is that you have in your hand, Denmark?" The said nation's eyes widened, he tried to walk away quickly, France grabbed his hand and pulled, the bottle in his hands were labeled antidepressants, he gasped. As he gaped at the bottle, Denmark took the chance to escape. France snapped out of his reverie and chased after the nation, he tackled Denmark to the ground as they reached the living room, Britain scowled, "What do you think you're doing, roughhousing like that in my house! This is an antique home, I've lived in it since the 1800s, I-" France cut him off as the North American brothers entered the room. France held down Denmark and said, "He's taking antidepressants!" England's eyes widened and he looked at Denmark, "What?!" he gasped, America knelt down to hold Denmark as he continued to struggled, France panted as he stood and opened his hand to show the white bottle. "Look!" he exclaimed as he showed the others, Denmark shrunk down as the others simultaneously turned to stare at him. America asked in a soft tone, "Is it true?", Denmark nodded, ashamed. America hugged the nation as he stared at the floor, "Please tell me why, why would you do this to yourself?", Denmark stuttered, "I-I, I don't want to but I need it!", America stiffened, "That's it" he announced, "You're staying with us from now on.", Denmark protested, "Bu- but I thought that-" Canada cut him off, "You're staying and that's final!"

Denmark's POV

The others had insisted on searching through the bags and drawers to see what else Denmark had. They had found more antidepressants and cocaine. Another week had past and the nations visited Denmark's house to get more clothes and supplies, They saw the pictures when they went into his room. America and Canada handled the pictures with care as they took a few off to observe them, England was standing at the doorway staring at all the pictures. France was not surprised, he'd already seen the pictures. Canada whispered, "Did you do this? It's beautiful." Denmark blushed, "It's not that good." he said, modestly. America exclaimed, "Are you kidding? This is one of the coolest pictures ever!", England agreed, "This is magnificent!", France nodded, "Yes, it is beautiful!" Denmark shook his head, embarrassed, the others helped him pack clothes for the extra time he would be staying at the large house.

The month passes and Denmark had slowly began to recover, but there was one problem. The next world conference was coming up and Denmark would have to see the other Nordics... face to face. He didn't know if they would notice what had happened to him or would even care about him, but one thing he did know is that he would have to face them soon, and that idea alone was a hard thought to swallow. What was he going to do?

Hungary's POV

The world conference was to be hosted by England, this meant that the 5 nations did not have to go far ("Do you know long it takes to get from France to America alone!?", "Quite whining frog!") to get to the meeting room. The meeting had started, like usual it was um, horrific. But this time Denmark sat not with the other Nordics, but with the FACE family. Hungary narrowed her eyes, 'Denmark seemed awfully close to America.' she noted. The female watched as Denmark seemed to blush at a comment that America made when he whispered in his ear, and Norway seemed to be suspiciously gritting his teeth as he just so happened to glance in that direction.

She hid a mischievous smile behind her hands and laughed (A bit too manically because Austria looked at her worriedly). Her smile was soon lost because Norway pulled Denmark's tie, hard. Denmark choked and coughed, and America along with England, France, and Canada stood. Norway shook the Dane, "What are you doing sitting with these guys, and where were you all month?" he snapped. America's face darkened, he stalked up to the Norwegian man and pulled him off of the poor choking nation. This time Norway had pulled a tad bit too hard and Denmark collapsed on the floor gasping, Canada hurried to the man as England and France blocked the two on the floor. Everybody froze and stared as America snarled at Norway, "Hey! What gives you the right to question Denmark's choices?", The other Nordics hurried over. Norway held up a hand hand to stop them, they froze as well as he answered the question, "Oh please, I have all the right, that idiot was always doing stupid things and I am always there to babysit him, I have to make sure he didn't vandalize anything this time." Finland piped up, "That's true, right Su-san?", Sweden nodded.

Hungary observed the way Denmark's eyes filled with tears as the other Nordics berated him in front of the other nations. America bared his teeth and everybody stiffened. They had only seen that look once and that was when the he had found out that the attacker from September 11 was Osama Bin Laden. He nearly growled at the other Nordics. "How dare you consider yourself family to Denmark!", Iceland snorted, "Family?" he spat, "Only that stupid Dane considers himself family to us, he's not family in our opinion!", all the other Nordics nodded and everybody's eyes widened. To consider someone not a family when they have tried all the last few centuries to regain a relationship with you was a brutal rejection. The silence was deafening, you could a pin drop. And everybody could hear the sob that filled the air, Denmark had covered his face with hand and pushed away Canada, France, and England. He was crying loudly, everybody stared in shock as the ever cheerful man seemed to break down for the first time in centuries. The Nordics looked surprised, but shook it off. "What are you doing crying, idiot?' Norway snapped, clearly uncomfortable, he reached towards Denmark, but the man smacked the hand away. His already bloodshot and puffy eyes stared at the emotionless Norwegian that he used to love so dearly. Now all that love was gone, all that was left was a broken heart filled with rejection and lost hope. He ran out of the room and Hungary realized that Denmark was older than most of the other nations, yet he was far more innocent than them, he had clung to the hopes of being accepted by a family that would never accept him and that innocence was now lost, all that was left was a broken person. 'Broken, but no shattered, something that is broken can be fixed, something that is shattered cannot' she thought. America cursed in five different languages, loudly and ran out the room to follow the man.

I made the Nordics seem terrible, so sorry forgive me! I got another cliffhanger, I'm so evil.


	8. Chapter 8

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

Warning: Nordics realize they are assholes! America and Denmark!

America's POV

He sprinted after the sobbing man in front of him through the crowded streets of london. "Mathias! Wait!" he called, he panted as he pulled to a stop. Denmark was standing in front of him, they were in Parliament Square, there were reporters and tv presenters that could have filmed everything that was happening, but America didn't care all he cared about was Denmark. "Mathias, they don't mean it." his hands were outstretched towards the man as he tried to soothe him. Denmark sobbed again and shouted as he took a step back, "You're lying, you know it's true, they never considered me family, I have no one!". By now people had fallen into silence and were watching the scene as if it were a movie, the reporters and camera men had turned to face the duo, their cameras were on. This was going live. America rushed over and enveloped him, cradling him in his chest, "You don't need them Mathias." he whispered softly. "You have Matthew, Arthur, Francis, and me now. We'll be your new family and we will never leave you." Mathias looked at him, the innocent hopeful shine was back in his eyes, it was begging him, pleading to swear never to leave. "You promise?" he asked, America smiled softly and held the man close one again, He whispered back, "I swear on my heart." Denmark smiled tiredly and rasped, "Thank you" he fell limp as he fainted, the stress of one family abandoning him to be accepted by another was too much to handle. America scooped him up in a bridal style and brushed his lips against the unconscious man's forehead, the people that had witnessed the scene smile and awed, they clapped softly, not wanting to disturb Mathias.

Norway's POV

Norway frowned as Denmark and America ran out of the meeting. 'Honestly, why are they making a big deal about it? Denmark will get over this, he always does.' the man thought. A few minutes later a man ran into the room, "Turn on the TV." he instructed. Germany turned on the TV, England gasped. Denmark was sobbing on the camera at Parliament Square. America had rushed at him at hugged him close to his chest. The room was dead silent and the nations could hear everything Denmark was saying, "You're lying, you know it's true, they never considered me family, I have no one!" Finland flinched and looked down at the floor after Denmark wailed, Iceland averted his eyes to his shoes. Sweden was trying to calm down Finland as he looked like he might die, not Norway, he continued to stare at the screen. "You don't need them Mathias." America said softly, but loudly enough to be heard even on the TV. "You have Matthew, Arthur, Francis, and me now. We'll be your new family and we will never leave you." Norway grimaced internally but kept up his emotionless facade, what was that twisting feeling in his gut, was this what jealousy was? He saw Hungary and the rest of what she deemed the FACE family smile as Denmark looked up at the younger nation full of hope. The other Nordics stared at the TV, they all began to realize that, maybe Denmark wasn't the happy go lucky nation he seemed like and maybe they had gone to far.

Korea whispered as he looked at the screen, "Endless love was created by me Da-Ze." Norway twitched, endless love?! He looked more closely, America kissed the unconscious man in his arms, his eyes seemed to brim with love, that look he had only seen with Hungary and Austria or Sweden and Finland, and surprisingly England and France (Of course they would never admit it) the look that meant you loved the person so much you would do anything for them. A reporter talked as the pair walked away from the crowd, "Well sometimes we don't have to have superpowers to be heroes." an old man agreed with her, "That look in his eyes shows it all, he would do anything to rescue his lover there.", the reporter looked surprised, "Lover, what do you mean?" she questioned, the old man chuckled and answered, "That look in his eyes he had walking away with his lover, that is the look of a love that will last forever, the devotion and adoration, that guy is lucky to get a man like him, so willing to do anything for him, I've only seen that look a few rare times in my lifetime. It would be obvious they are lovers, or they're going to fall in love sooner or later." Belarus suddenly asked, "Brother, do you love me like that?" Russia's face paled, "D-da Belarus, but only as a sister.", Belarus nodded and responded, "Da, you will learn to love me as more than a sister, Russia and we will get married!" Russia gulped and scooted away from her. The meeting returned to chaos it was before, but now it was different. Some of the nations were gossiping about America and Denmark. Norway overheard some of the conversations and they made his blood boil, "America seems to like Denmark aru, do think they will fall in love?", "Love originated from me Da-Ze!", "Germany, Germany, do think we can get America and Denmark to have a double date with us? We can all have pasta together!", "Umm, Ja, I will ask America to about the double date Italy, now calm down!".

England's POV

England's phone buzzed as a certain american texted him. He looked at the screen, America had told him that he was going to stay with Denmark after he brought the worn out man to his room. England told him that the meeting would be over soon and that he and the others would come home soon.

The meeting had ended and England was rushing to pack, just as he stepped out the door with France and Canada, the 4 Nordics stopped him. Norway stepped up, "We want to see Denmark." he said to England. Said man scowled, that stupid arsehole! As if he would allow that! "Oh please, can't you see what you've already done, I don't think Denmark needs any more of your stupid nagging to break him even more!" he spat. Before the Nordics could respond, the 3 nations had already left.

Denmark's POV

Denmark awoke to snoring. He tried to turn, but he realized he couldn't. As he tilted his head up he caught a glimpse of a familiar cowlick, America had cuddled him in his sleep. He blushed and thought back to the night the month before, it was a similar situation. The hamburger eating nation snorted and blinked several times before he smiled down at Denmark. "Hi!" he said, Denmark rolled his eyes and untangled himself from the other nation, he suddenly straightened and without facing the american, asked, "Did you really mean what you said back at that square?", "Hey" America gently turned the nation around and held his face in his hands, 'I meant what I say, and I'll never break that promise." He leaned in and kissed the man he had fallen in love with, it was slow and passionate, full of love and care. Their eyes fluttered shut as they leaned in closer, their heads tilted to get a better angle and they slowly leaned away as they both gaspe for breath, their lips cherry red and swollen.

Denmark leaned against America, his back to the nation's chest. He sat between America's long legs as they leaned into each other, content to be with the other's presence. Unfortunately that peaceful time together was broken It was time to leave, the FACED family (or at least that's what Hungary told England to call them after they watched the news) had a reservation at a fancy restaurant. Denmark dressed almost like he would usually, except he wore black skinny jeans instead of his red pants, he also discarded the tie, but wore a red dress shirt. His small black hat was balanced precariously on his head as he walked ahead of the others with America into the restaurant. The restaurant had a rustic theme, the ceilings had carvings in them and the walls seemed like they resembled the patterns of the bark of a birch tree, the lights dangled the ceiling attached by string, they were covered by folded paper of one solid color. The tables were all long and made of a dark wood that Denmark could not identify. The family sat at a long table on one side of the room, the window they sat near offered a nice view of the lights in the city. as Denmark observed the room, his heart stopped, there sitting on the other side of the room were the 4 Nordics, Finland looked over and Denmark quickly averted his eyes, but it was too late. At the corner of his eye, he saw Finland motion to the other 3 Nordics, they stood and slowly walked over. Fuck.

Could you give me a list of your top 10-15 favorite characters? In any order!

America

Denmark

Russia

Germany

Netherlands

Sweden

Switzerland

Austria

/Romano

Lithuania

Canada

Prussia

I really can't think of any more...


	9. Chapter 9

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

Warnings: Rejection sucks…

Also! I'm coming up with new stories, once I finish this one I'll try to start off a new one!

NoNumbersInMyUsername Happy Birthday!

Finland's POV

It took having the evidence smacked in their face for them to realize what they had truly done, and now they regretted it greatly. They broke him and it was terrible, they tried to contact Denmark, maybe if they asked England if they could see him, they could apologize? He had said no, so they had gone out to see if maybe being outside would help them think of ways to try and apologize to Denmark. It was pure luck, but it was a second chance. Denmark had gone out with the others that he now considered family, it stung, but they deserved it. It was only a coincidence that they were at the same restaurant, it was a coincidence that Finland glanced his way.

He could recognize that small black hat anywhere, he quickly motioned to the other Nordics. "Look!" he exclaimed as he pointed in the direction where he had spotted that small black clothe. They stood slowly and walked over to the other nations. America glanced up and stared as they approached, he grabbed Denmark lightly and pulled him to his chest, as if keeping him close would protect him from the Nordics. Norway inhaled sharply, the man had long realized what had happened to himself. He had fallen in love and denied it, rejected Denmark and both of their feelings so harshly that once he realized he was in love, Denmark had already found someone else who accepted and returned their feelings, who loved him more than Norway ever could, and was willing to take the risk of a broken heart just to have Denmark's love. Norway had admitted to the other Nordics that he knew what would have happened if he reciprocated those feelings, he would have used Denmark. Norway loved Denmark, but he knew that he never would have been able to or want to show that in any way, he would have just taken Denmark's love and never give back. It would have still broken Denmark, maybe even worst. It was best that he was with someone else, even if it still stung a bit. England once again glared at the 4 people that approached them, his acid green eyes burning into their figures and if looks could kill, then the Nordics would have long melted into puddles. Denmark had a fearful glint in his eyes as they stared at them. Canada was unlike his quiet self, "Well? Spit it out!" he thundered at the northern countries. Funland opened his mouth, but Norway beat him to the chase, "We just wanted to say that we're sorry and that we didn't mean to do all of this." America rolled his eyes, "A sorry is all you're going to say after what you've all done." It wasn't a question, no it was a statement. Finland flinched, he asked hesitantly, "Is there a way we can make it up to you?". France twitched and nearly screamed at them, "You think that after centuries of your bullying, that you can just make it up lickity split?" Denmark cut in before others could continue to berate the Nordics, "Um, guys maybe we can just stay as friends, over time our relationship will get better, I just won't be a Nordic anymore. America, Canada, England, and France are my new family." Finland sighed and smiled a strained smile, "I guess we deserve it." he said in a small voice, it was expected, after what they had done, they deserved it.

America's POV

Denmark had told him about the voices. It was heartbreaking, America wondered if there was a way to make the voices go away permanently. Denmark had said that the voices were slowly going away, but America wondered why he didn't want the others to know. "Please keep this a secret." his whisper echoed through his mind when he thought of telling the others. 'He trusts me, I can't break that trust.' he thought. America thought as he sat, 'Maybe I'll just wait and if he does get better, than I don't have to tell the others.'


	10. Epilouge

"..."= what their saying

'...'= what they are thinking

(...)= translations or just extra information

…= Point of view changing

 _Blah, blah, blah_ = the voices that Denmark is imagining

 _ **Blah**_ = Lyrics of the song

I do not own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, If I did, the story would always focus on Denmark or America!

"And that is how your daddy fell in love with your papa!" Denmark leaned in to kiss the girl as she started to fall asleep, just as he stood she grabbed his hand, "Daddy, what happened with uncle Finland and the others?" Denmark smiled and answered her question, "Well, it took a few centuries, but I forgave them. And we became a big happy family again! The end" The girl smiled, "Thanks for telling me the story daddy." He chuckled, "Goodnight sweetheart" The man walked out the door, turning off the light he entered his own bedroom and was enveloped in a pair of familiar arms, "Took you a while to get her to sleep didn't you" Denmark chuckled, "Let's go to bed" he murmured lovingly to the man. The United states Virgin Islands, it was not long after Denmark and America fell in love that they found the personification. She was a perfect mix between them, she had America's cowlick and Denmark's innocence. She had America's light sky orbs and Denmark's pure blonde hair, a wild child like Denmark it was funny when she called England and France grandpa. Along with gaining a personification, the bonds between Denmark and America grew stronger, the two countries almost seemed like they merged. Danish people were just as common in the streets of America as americans themselves, this was the same in Denmark. America still hadn't announced having an official language, but most people spoke English and Danish the most. Bonds between the 4 Nordics and Denmark had slowly grown stronger, but this took a few centuries. All in all, life was excellent and Denmark couldn't ask for more! 

-I'm sorry that the story seems short, but I think that all Denmark wanted was to fix his relations with the other Nordics, because that happened the problem was resolved. But I am coming up with a new story!


End file.
